Anthem of L'amour
by kyouluva
Summary: Will Elena fall in love.. or fall apart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own the rights to Vampire Diaries. **

DAMON'S P.O.V.

"I can't protect you!" I held Elena's head between my hands, the pouring rain making her hair slippery. "I don't know how to save Stefan and worrying about you won't make things any easier." I searched her eyes, desperately needing her to stay put. Elena opened her mouth to protest but stopped when I shook my head, completely serious. I'm not sure what gave me the nerve to press my lips to the top of her head, but I did. The reassuring smile Elena gave me from under her heavy lids was the boost of confidence I needed. I went into the ramshackle house ready for a fight.

"Stefan!" I shouted, peering over the shoulder of a man's massive arm. "Get your sorry ass out here and help me." I called, my voice echoing down the hall. When Stefan didn't appear, I took a deep breath and felt the surge of confidence Elena gave me mixed with my usual rage. "You ready?" I smirked at the beast of a man in front of me.

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Are you for real?" His voice was deep and unnatural.

"Oh I'm _very _real." A menacing grin played across my lips. "Not only am I _for real. _I'm deadly." My grin grew wider as I allowed my fangs to come through. "On your mark…get set…go!" While Muscle-Man stood there stupidly, I came up behind him and jumped onto his back, my fangs finding their mark easily.

A moment later, none other than the notorious Katherine sauntered in. "Hello, Damon." Her smile was not genuine; it was her playing coy.

"Fake-ass bitch." I nodded in acknowledgment.

Katherine lost her smile and immediately went into serious-mode. "Have you come to save Stefan?" I didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer, instead I walked away. "He's not a prisoner you know." I stopped in my tracks but I refused to turn around. "You lost to the good brother, yet again!" Katherine had the audacity to call after me.

It took every ounce of humanity I had to not turn around and drive a stake through her heart. "It's not a loss if I don't want the prize." I was most definitely in love, but not with Katherine.

When I got back to the car where Elena stood waiting, I lost all hope. She was soaked to the bone and I knew what I was about to tell her was going to break her. "It's over Elena…" I didn't know how to tell her that her boyfriend deserted her for his manipulative ex girlfriend. "Stefan chose…" I trailed off, hoping Elena would get the message.

"He chose her…didn't he?" Elena looked up at me as I captured her face in between my hands. I could feel the sticky difference between the rain and her heavy flow of tears.

* * *

><p><span>ELENA'S P.O.V.<span>

"He chose _wrong." _Damon's bright blue eyes bore into my own with more certainty than I had ever seen in someone.

"Damon, please, answer me honestly." I needed to know just one thing. Damon waited patiently for me to continue, his palms no longer against my cheeks. "Would you trade places with Stefan if you could?"

Without hesitation, Damon answered, "No." He shook his head, his eyes not once leaving mine.

"You wouldn't chose Katherine over me?" I sniffled, my tears getting the best of me.

"No, Elena, I wouldn't." Damon stepped forward and engulfed my shaking body in his arms. I let my pounding head rest against his chest that was just as soaked as the rest of him.

"Come on." He inched me towards the car, seemingly afraid of letting me go. He wasn't the only one afraid, though; I was petrified...petrified Damon wouldn't let me fall and I would end up falling hard anyway, only in a much different way... _falling in love_... yes, I knew it was possible because I had already begun to feel Damon's pull on my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

DAMON'S P.O.V.

I watched Elena sleep from where I sat at the end of the guest bed. I didn't want to leave her here alone in the dark, but I needed to sleep and I wasn't about to crawl in next to her when she was already hurting enough as it was. I hoped she wouldn't wake in the middle of the night. I caressed her cheek with a gentle finger, not wanting this moment to end where I was the one who had brought her home.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S P.O.V.<p>

"Goodnight Elena." I could feel Damon's lips press ever so gently against my hot cheek. "Sweet dreams." I could feel him linger next to me for a moment before the light of the hallway disappeared and I was left with the imprint of light against the infinite darkness. As soon as Damon left the room, I curled into a ball, tears already beginning to release themselves. I couldn't help feeling empty. All I wanted was to be in Damon's arms. _No, wait, it was Stefan I wanted. Wasn't it? _I didn't know anymore, but knowing Damon was right down the hall was a comfort; that is until the eerie loneliness of being in the dark brought on a panic attack. Without another thought, I stumbled into the hallway and crept down the hallway to stand outside of Damon's door. I was cold and scared standing there alone, but I wasn't sure what to do. _Do I go in?_ I hadn't been invited in so it would be rude of me to barge in. I finally decided on knocking. I wrapped lightly on his oak door four times, then waited. I wasn't prepared for what I would see when the door was actually opened.

"Damon…" His name escaped my lips as I took in his shirtless upper body and the way his flannel pajama pants hung low so I could see the way legs and groin area made a chiseled V.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to stare?" A smirk played across Damon's lips. "Or I should say it's rude to _gawk." _

* * *

><p>DAMON'S P.O.V.<p>

Elena stood in front of me, appearing to want access into my bedroom. "Umm…" She stood there, awkwardly shifting on her feet.

"Come in, Elena." I shifted aside so she could enter without brushing against me. She eased her way in, never having been in my room before.

"It's.. warm in here." She said, sounding surprised.

"Were you expecting a morbid coffin and blood spattered wall scene?" I chortled.

"Agh.. No?" The embarrassed look on her face was priceless.

"So what did you come for?" Elena couldn't possibly have come to tell me what I wanted to hear. She couldn't have come for _me. _

"I was scared…" I took note that she wouldn't meet my gaze.

I raised my eyebrows. "Of?"

"I don't know…" She sounded like a child, but it only made me want to scoop her up in my arms and protect her all the more. When she finally looked up at me, there were tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Elena," I reached out and pulled her in close. "It's ok. Shh." My feeble attempt at soothing her seemed to be working, because her sobs turned into hiccups that made her body jump in vibration against mine.

"Thank you, Damon." Her voice was muffled into my bare chest, but I heard her loud and clear. Instead of replying, I simply kept rubbing her back. I thought she would have slackened her grip on my back, but she didn't; instead her hold on me tightened and it sent an intimate high throughout my body. I bent down to pick her up, but hesitated when my fingers touched her legs. "It's ok." She assured me what I was doing was alright. She held onto my neck while I picked her up and set her on my bed. She nodded at me and I quietly shut the door to my bedroom; everything was going to be ok. _We were going to be ok._


	3. Chapter 3

ELENA'S P.O.V.

When I woke up the next morning, Damon was spooning me like the romantic I knew I saw in him. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his skin against my own.

* * *

><p><span>DAMON'S P.O.V.<span>

The feel of Elena's rear-end wiggling against me, woke me up with an electric start. I squeezed my arms around her a little tighter, loving the fact that she was in my bed and I didn't have to compel her to be there.

"So, you managed to behave yourself last night." A smile lit up Elena's face.

"Yes, I did." I was proud of the way I had handled myself; only allowing myself to hold her when she wanted to be held.

* * *

><p><span>ELENA'S P.O.V.<span>

I recalled what had gone on during the night; Damon protecting me from the dark that surrounded us; keeping me safe from the lonely night. Other than that, the night was innocent. We lay with each other, sleeping soundly. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time. I let my eyes close again, as I drifted off into sleep once more.

* * *

><p><span>DAMON'S P.O.V.<span>

I could feel every breath Elena took as she fell back into slumber. I could feel every involuntary movement and every word she spoke against her will. When she turned onto her side so she was facing me, I heard her whimper Stefan's name. I knew if I got out of the bed, I would instantly feel cold and I would long for her embrace, so I stayed put even though the mention of Stefan brought on a terrible anger. All I could do was hopelessly wait for her to call my name. It never came. "Oh Elena," I sighed. "You belong with me, can't you see that?"

"Yes." Elena's eyes didn't open when she spoke so I couldn't be sure she was responding to me or merely talking in her sleep again. I sighed more deeply this time, the movement fluttering the hair falling over her forehead.

"It gets better." I said, when I was sure she was definitely asleep. "The girl makes the villain fall hopelessly, _selfishly_ in love." I couldn't bring myself to say anymore when she wasn't even conscious to hear it, so I stopped talking and sat up. The blanket bunched up at my waist before I uncovered myself and stood. Maybe she would never understand, but I needed her to know how I felt and who I wished I could be for her…so I wrote her a letter. It would be pointless and dramatic, but it had to be said one way or another. With Klaus waiting on my return, I had no time to waste in getting started.

_Dear Elena,  
><em>_The typical three words: I love you, is not enough to describe the way I feel about you. I can tell you fear feeling the same way, but you should know that I will never make you chose between Stefan and I.  
><em>_I'm sorry I don't know how to say more and I'm sorry none of this will matter in a few hours, because I will be gone, but just keep with you our memories, if nothing else. I don't want to leave you behind, but I promise when I leave I will not come back. Forgive me, my love, for I am unworthy of your affections.  
><em>_~Love, Damon Salvatore  
><em>_(AKA your biggest fan)_

"I will _always _be your number one fan, and you will _always _be the most precious thing I've ever held; the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." When it boiled down to it, I knew Elena felt something for me. I don't know how deep her feelings go, but they are there… buried under her hurt. I hated what I had to do, but I got dressed and left. I was unable to look back at her, sleeping in my bed. If I did, I couldn't have saved her from the damnation Klaus had in store for her. Leaving was the only way to save her; The only way to secure a piece of happiness for her.


End file.
